Pegasus
Pegasus is a supporting character in Disney's 1997 animated feature film, Hercules. Pegasus acts as Hercules' personal steed. Background Personality Described by Zeus himself as "a magnificent horse with the brain of a bird", Pegasus' behavior mixes elements of both a noble steed and a bird. Quirky behaviors of his include clicking his tongue, whistling, and at times, perching on one of Hercules' shoulders. Pegasus also seems to possess very high revel of power to be able to free himself from chaining by gods, stamina, speed, insight, and responses keen enough to avoid sudden attacks or stray shots by gods or monsters. As Hercules's best friend, Pegasus is extremely protective and no-nonsense. He doesn't hesitant to fearlessly jump into battle when Hercules needs assistance, and will quickly become spiteful towards those who bare ill will towards the demigod—even close friends (evident by his threatening glare towards Phil when he initially refused to help Hercules during the climax). He can also be petty and envious when someone derails Hercules' attention; upon meeting Megara, he was immediately against her solely due to Hercules' fascination with her, going as far as to take advantage of her fear of heights by flying at a purposely high speed during her first flight upon him in Thebes. Even so, Pegasus is capable of garnering a change of heart. Those who treat Hercules well (such as Megara during the climax) gain his trust and affection. Along with his suspicion towards people that try and be close to Hercules, Pegasus is also extremely close to his friend, acting almost dog-like as he licks Hercules's face on multiple occasions throughout the film, and does the same to Phil on some occasions. Physical Appearance Pegasus is a white horse with large wings and a blue crest. Appearances ''Hercules Pegasus was created by Zeus using clouds as a gift for his newborn son, Hercules. That night, however, Hercules was kidnapped by Pain and Panic. Pegasus did not reunite with Hercules until the teenage boy's trip to the Temple of Zeus. Zeus summons a fully-grown Pegasus while telling Hercules of their history. Pegasus remains alongside Hercules throughout his adventures, meeting Philoctetes and residing on his island to train Hercules in becoming a true hero. Years later, they travel to Thebes to test Hercules' worth, but meet a mysterious damsel named Megara along the way. He is not very fond of Megara due to his jealousy for Hercules' admiration of her, and is openly hostile towards her at times, particularly during flight. When Hades plots against Hercules, Pegasus is lured and captured by Pain and Panic, who have assumed the form of a female Pegasus. He is rescued by Meg, who convinces Pegasus to go find Phil. After this, Pegasus treats Meg in a more amiable manner as they work together to help Hercules defeat Hades and the Titans. In the end, Hercules regains his godhood but decides to remain on earth to pursue a life with Meg. Zeus and Hera grant this wish, and Pegasus joins the couple as they return to Thebes. Presumably, Pegasus remained alongside Hercules afterward. Hercules: The Series Pegasus tags along many of Hercules' adventures and acts as a mode of transportation. One episode, "Hercules and the Pegasus Incident", also adapts the mythological origin of Pegasus and Bellerophon, where Pegasus decides to help the Lycian king Bellerophon fend off an attack from the Chimera. However, when it turns out Bellerophon was only using Pegasus as a means to glory, Pegasus leaves him and returns to Hercules. In "Hercules and the Arabian Night", Pegasus challenges Aladdin's Magic Carpet when Hercules and Aladdin battle. After the boys learn they are merely a part of a plot from both of their enemies, they form an alliance while Pegasus and Carpet befriend each other. Cameos Pegasus makes minor cameos in ''House of Mouse, often seen in crowd shots. His most notable appearance is in the episode "The Stolen Cartoons", where Pegasus blows out Hades' hair in response to Mickey's "No Smoking" policy. Video games ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Pegasus does not appear in the first game of the series, though he does have a cup named for him. In Kingdom Hearts II however, Pegasus plays a part in the story, helping Meg escape the Underworld and assisting Sora in fighting the Hydra. Disney Parks Disneyland Resort Pegasus appeared in the Hercules-themed parade, Hercules Victory Parade, around the time the film first came out. There was also a deleted "Go the Distance" sequence for World of Color that would have featured Pegasus and Hercules, but the sequence was removed for an extended Aladdin sequence rather than splitting the sequence between the two films. Walt Disney World Resort Pegasus appears in the bubble montage of the Florida version of Fantasmic! Gallery Trivia *In the original mythology, Pegasus is born after Perseus cut off Medusa's head and was the child of Medusa and Poseidon. In the Disney version, Pegasus is created by Zeus. *According to Zeus, Pegasus was made from three different types of clouds: Cirrus, Nimbostratus, and Cumulus. *Due to his birth from various types of clouds being combined together, it is unknown whether there are any other members of his race besides him (other than Hades' winged creature pulling his cart) in existence. Additionally, it is also unknown whether it was Pegasus' first time to see a female winged horse when Pain and Panic disguised as it to trap him and why he was attracted (this could possibly mean that there are other winged horses in the universe). *The shooting star Hercules sees during "Go the Distance" is actually Pegasus watching over him.Ron Clements and John Musker on Disney rumors *In Once Upon a Time, Pegasus is mentioned on the show by Captain Liam, Killian Jones' brother, like a legendary horse whose feathers were used to create a magic veil, allowing their ship to fly in the sky. References es:Pegaso Category:Hercules characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Pets Category:Characters who fly Category:Characters in video games Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Created by Magic Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Greek characters Category:Adults Category:Silent characters Category:Infants Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Pegasi Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Disney Dreams! characters Category:Mystical animals Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Animals